


I'll be fine, lieutenant

by Keymaster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken wires, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta'd, Not sure if I ship, Other, Thirium, Was father son but now not, Whump, cute doggo in later chapters, obvious reasons, we die as men, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keymaster/pseuds/Keymaster
Summary: Connor tries to be the little helpful android he is and Hank freaks out. Secrets arise and loses of moments with Hank looking after Connor. Also we learn Connor has a very sad house...





	1. Cracka-lacking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. You've probably noticed that I haven't finished my other pics but I really don't feel for them anymore. The only reason why I'm not using another userface is because I can't be bothered with the waiting list and I've book marked stories on this userface :-) ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANNA HAVE DOWN I AM WILLING TO TAKE COMMISIONS IF WANTED

It was 3:41 in the afternoon and Connor still had yet to see Lieutenant Anderson. Connor sat patiently at his superior officer’s desk with his hands in his lap. Normally the average time Hank came in was around 2:48 PM and this way a full 57 minutes later. Connor realized today was going to be a tough one for him and his partner.  
Connor backtracked quickly, he wasn’t Hank’s partner, not yet at least. Partners don’t call partners asshats or pieces of plastic, but Connor was willing to let that one slide. No human in their right mind would like an Android.  
To occupy his thoughts, Connor went to look at the papers scattered on Hank’s desk. There were a few reports of deviants and bills for his house, but none of the files Connor needed. He pushed the papers to the side and dug out the bottom reports, only to find they weren’t reports.  
There were papers upon papers of stenciled Connor. Someone had taken the time to draw him on old reports and paper results. Pictures of him in anger and confusion. Rough outlines of focused features on top of that face that Lieutenant Anderson called ‘cartoonish’. Sketches of Connor’s dimples and his eyes scrunching while laughing.  
Connor scanned and copied each drawing and added it to his ‘Hank’ file. It would seem that Connor would have to keep and eye on Hank to see why he made all these.  
The door to the police station opened and in stumbled Lieutenant Anderson, drunk and grungy. He crawled his way to their conjoined desks and fell into his chair, pulling his desk drawer open and took out the small whiskey flask. Hank brought it up to his lips and nearly choked when is was immediately snatched outhit hand.  
“What the fuck was that for Connor!” He said, swiveling his chair to where Connor was leaning over his desk with his outstretched hand holding the flask.  
“I’m sorry sir, but you cannot drink while working. I need you as sober as possible to communicate successfully without negative impact towards our case.” Hank snorted at the comment and swiveled his chair to view his screen, huffing at the 3067 emails in his notification box. Guess that’s what you get for ignoring your duties for months and slowly drinking yourself to oblivion.  
In an instant Hank blinked and looked at the number again, it definitely wasn’t 2987 before. In fact, as Hank watched, the numbers of unread emails decreased the longer he watched. He turned to face Connor to ask if his account was being hacked, but found that Connor was leaning against the desk with his eyes closed. Hank waved a hand in front of his face, but got no reaction. The robot must be sending a report to Cyberlife.  
But Hank started to connect the dots; something was using his computer and Connor was connecting to the ‘wifi’ or whatever he does to communicate with machines. It would seem Connor might be hacking his boss’ account, right in front of him. Hank wasn’t having any of that. There was stuff in there he’d rather not have to explain, especially to Connor. He had to do something, fast.  
Hank ripped the power cord underneath his desk. Connor’s eyes flew open and he lost his grip on the desk, falling over and hitting his chair on the way to the floor. Hank heard a crunch as Connor’s head made impact. He leaned over his desk to where a few papers had fallen on top of Connor, watching the blue blood pool around those hidden curls of his. Wait, now’s not the time to pine over a machine which would never feel something back.  
The chair fell over in Hank’s haste to get to Connor, hoping that he was okay. He kneeled down next to him, checking the damage that Connor did to himself. That was what Hank repeated to himself, it was his fault- it was all Connor. Dumb fucking Connor.  
Chris came over from his desk behind Hank’s to see what all the commotion was about. He let out a gasp at all the Thirium pooled around Connor. “What did you do to it Hank?!”  
“Fucking nothing! He was doing shit in my computer so I switched it of and he just shut down!” Hank replied while lifting Connor’s head and applying pressure to his head to see where the blood was coming from. There was a big gash just behind his ear, fortunately it seemed that the bleeding had stopped. So then why wasn’t Connor waking up? “We need to get him to a fucking hospital or something.” Chris looked up at Hank, confusion plastered on his face.  
“Hank, it’s an android, Connor can just be replaced.” He said, pulling his phone out his pocket to phone the. Cyberlife help line.  
Hank took his attention away from Connor and looked up at Chris. “He’s more than that, I won’t allow him to be replaced. What are you doing?”  
“I’m phoning Cyberlife, we could ask them if they can help us fix him, seeming as if you refuse to replace an obviously broken android. Why is he so special to you anyway?”  
Hank didn’t reply, just looked down to Connor again and placed his jacket under Connor’s head.  
Fifteen minutes later and an engineer from Cyberlife made his way down to the police station to see if he could fix the first android detective. Luckily it wasn’t too seious, the only thing that they should hopefully look out for is a bit of glitches in its mind palace. The engineer took out a bottle of Blue Blood, “The android has lost a lot of Thirium so it’ll have to consume this entire bottle when it reboots.”  
“Wait, so he’s doing this on purpose?” Hank asked, glaring at Connor. Why would he cause Hank stress when Connor knows that he is the only one that Hank told about Cole. Goddamn moron.  
“Not exactly, sir. When an android diagnoses that it’s in danger of being destructed or loosing its memory then it goes into a comatose like state. It shuts itself down until the Thirium in its biocomponents rebuild the affected area.”  
Hank left out a sigh at this, he really did a number of Connor. Hopefully it didn’t affect his memory or something. He voiced his thoughts out-loud but it seemed that the engineer was too busy saving Connor’s life to answer him.  
Eventually is seemed as if the man was finished repaired Connor. Hank decided half way through that his knees couldn’t take the crouching anymore so he went to sit on his chair again, moving it a little closer to where Connor was on the floor. So when the man let out a huge sign and began to stand up again, Hank leapt out of his chair to hear the results.  
“Well, sir, you’ll be glad to know it isn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” The engineer started with, “the android’s biggest problem is its lack of Thirium in its system.” At this Hank released a breathe he didn’t remember holding in, Connor was going to be okay. Hank really didn’t need this stress right now.  
“That’s good. Good, good. So when will he wake up?” He asked, feeling the stress leak out of his shoulders. The engineer looked down at Connor and nudged him with his foot. “I don’t know sir, when it deems itself fit for duty. Maximum recovery time for an RK800 is 24 hours, any longer than that and you should call me back.” He handed Hank a business card and bid him fair well. This left Hank in the middle of a police station with a sleeping piece of plastic. Now what.  
Hank turned towards Fowler’s office, steeling himself for the conversation he was going to have.


	2. A Gentle Giant Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I was bored and decided to release the next episode a bitttt sooner than expected. It's mostly a filler but I'm not entirely sure where I'm gong with this. So help would be much obliged...
> 
> ALSO GO SEE MY TWITTER AT boop_the_joop AND SEND ME ANY IDEAS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE WRITTEN

“UGH!” Hank was getting really annoyed now. This damn android must be heavier than Hank himself! He heaved Connor over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Connor’s LED was blinking orange, now Hank wasn’t sure what that meant but he seemed to still be intact. The engineer from Cyberlife did say that he would be okay.   
Hank shifted Connor a bit to reach the bag inside his car. The bag inside contained all the Thirium Connor needed and an RK800 charger to connect to Hank’s laptop, to see Connor’s stats while he rebooted. The next thing Hank was aware of was a ten ton force crashing into him and knocking both men onto the grass. If it was a mere further Hank was sure one of their heads would’ve cracked against the pavement.   
“Sumo! Get off him!” Hank moaned, trying to shove the giant Saint Bernard off of Connor. “He can’t pet you, he’s sleeping!” Thankfully the dog seemed to get the idea and slid off of the andriod, slumping back into the house grumpily. Hank pushed himself off the floor and turned towards the slumped android. Connor was lying on his stomach with his left arm twisted on his back and his legs were crossed. It basically looked like Connor was about to be arrested. All he needed were the handcuffs. And boy did that send a warmth through Hank’s body.   
‘Damn,’ Hank thought to himself, ‘I’m even more of a freak than I thought.”   
He swiped his keys out of his back pocket once Connor was safely over his shoulder and the bag was tucked inside Connor’s pocket. It was the only place to put it. Hank kicked the door open with his foot and dropped the bag onto the table by the window. He lay Connor down gently on the sofa, to have him immediately assaulted by a giant. “Dammit Sumo, I told you to get go him!”   
Sumo whined and nosied his head deeper into Connor’s neck. It seemed there was no hope of getting the damn beast of him. Hank decided to leave I’m there, he wasn’t harming Connor anyway.   
He opened the plastic bag and pulled out the cable cord, quickly assembling it into the plug next to the fireplace. He started pulling it towards Connor but was yanked back by said cord. It seemed that Hank needed to make a plan.  
Hank shoved the couch towards the tv, but the process spooking the previously sleeping dog- who then decided to jump off Connor and push the android onto the floor, ripping his uniform in the process. Huh, would you look at that- Cyberlife is fond of abs.   
They weren’t very noticeable, but if you were looking for them you’d find them for sure. Another tick to the list of ‘Damn Hank You’re Fucking Gay For An Android”  
Oh well, if you can’t beat it, join it.   
Hank picked Connor back up and tried not to stare too much in the process. When he decided that Connor was securely on the sofa and Sumo could hold him in place and not freak out next time Hank moved the couch.   
When he connected the cable to the wall, he took the split end and plugged it into his laptop. It showed what was meant to be Connor’s Thirium levels, stress levels and what Hank thinks is a timer for rebooting- but it didn’t show any of this because he hadn’t plugged him in. Hank got off the chair and picked up the other split end, worriedly realizing that it is very similar to a syringe. He found a small hole at the back of Connor’s neck, it seemed the syringe wa the same size. He plugged it in and heard his laptop ping.  
Hank went back to see his computer. 

THIRIUM 42%

ADRENALINE 0,3%

TIME TO REBOOT 149 MINUTES

Now they play the waiting game…


	3. Chapter 3

SYSTEM REBOOT

STATUS: ONLINE  
  
ADRENALINE 36%

 

CHARGE 100%

 

REBOOTING…

 

Connor slowly opened his eyes, drinking in the sight of a very familiar roof. He wondered why he wasn’t at the DPD going through cases with the Lieutenant, and how on earth someone manage to get his mechanical body all the way to Hank’s-Lieutenant Anderson’- house.   
When Connor started to process his sensors, he notice a heavy force pushing down on his chest and legs. Lifting his head, Connor saw the gentle giant, Sumo, sleeping peacefully onto of him. It seemed Connor wasn’t getting up anytime soon.

He struggled to get his arm out from under Sumo, but when he did he raised it to pull the wire attached to his neck. It was very… _uncomfortable._

The minute Connor pulled it out, a high pitched shrilled from a device just behind his head. A few seconds later and there was a gruff snort coming from the opposite side of the room. Connor lifted his head again to see the Lieutenant waking up from his sleep by the kitchen table. He slowly blinked his eyes to clear away the sleep, raising his eyebrows when noticing Connor was finally awake.

“Ah sleeping beauty has finally decided to wake up! How you feeling kiddo” Hank asked as he pushed himself away from the table and started trying to wake up Sumo. But the stubborn dog was loving this spot and didn’t seem to want to move.

“I am fine, Lieutenant. My reboot was successful and my charge is at 100%.” Connor replied, patting Sumo’s head. “I’m sorry Sumo, but I need to get up. Could you please move”

The dog grumble but slinked off of the android and headed over to lie in front of the fire. Hank let out a surprised sound and held out his hand to help Connor up. When their hands connected, Hank felt a spark of electricity, he wasn’t sure if that was just him or if Connor had an electric field or some shit going on. It seemed Connor didn’t notice anything, though his face did look more red than usual.

“As much as I’m grateful for you caring for me, but why am I not being repaired at Cyberlife Headquarters?” Hank sighed and sat next to Connor, who had his hands in his lap. Staring with damn big puppy-eyes. Ugh, Hank had no self-restraint anymore. He turned towards Connor and began to speak.

“Listen, kid, I don’t want you to be replaced. I… care for you. And seeing you lying on the floor… it fucking scared me, okay?”

Connor looked shocked, leaning a bit further away from Hank. He was trying to understand what Hank ad just said. “Wait, you… you don’t want me to die?”

When Hank heard the word ‘die’, he put his hands around the ones in Connor’s lap. “As long as I’m here, ill try to keep you as safe as possible. Just try to fucking stop killing yourself. It’s going to cause this old man a heart attack.”   
Connor chuckled, flipping his palms up to grab onto Hank’s. “I really am grateful for that, but you don’t have to worry. It’s still me after all this time.”

Hank signed, “No… no you’re not getting it. I worry about you because I think you’re closer to being human than _actual humans_. Fuck… just forget it, this is so cliched.” Connor tilted his head and put his hand onto on Hank’s and stared into his eyes. “I understand… Hank. And now I’m going to try something based off my hypothesis. Please refrain from hitting me, I am still recovering.”

“Connor, what the hell a- _oof_!” Hank started before feeling a pair of lips press against his. He stilled before hesitantly leaning in towards the kiss. Hank bought his hands up towards Connor’s hair and dug his fingers through the soft curls.

Eventually Hank needed to breath, so he pulled way softly from Conor. Just in time to see the brown haired man’s eyes flutter open. “Did I guess right?” He asked, seeming as naive as always.

Hank responded by pulling him in again for another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I ended it a bit short, but I'm really not feeling it anymore. Like, in my mind I want these two as a father-son duo instead. Sorry to dissapoint but I hope you enjoy anyway!!


End file.
